


Et si ...

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [1]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: Quand un jeu n'est pas encore sorti mais que les personnages ont l'air tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, forcément, ça créer des théories, et certaines ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre. Pleurons tous ensemble, que je me sente moins seule ;_;
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Hyde Fisher
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Kudos: 9





	Et si ...

**Author's Note:**

> Quand un jeu n'est pas encore sorti mais que les personnages ont l'air tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, forcément, ça créer des théories, et certaines ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre. Pleurons tous ensemble, que je me sente moins seule ;_;

\- M. Fisher ?

La voix de M.Valence me parvint à travers un épais brouillard dont mon esprit eu du mal à se sortir.

\- M. Fisher !

Une douleur dans les cotes me sortit de mes rêveries et le regard sévère de notre professeur finit de me ramener à la réalité. Un gloussement me parvint d’un peu plus loin mais l’aura violette qui entoura subitement l’homme en face de moi le fit rapidement taire. Kary n’apprenait donc jamais. M.Valence soupira et referma son livre avant de se repositionner face à moi, bras croisés.

\- M. Fisher, je vous l’ai déjà dit. Si un élève ne se sent pas bien, l’infirmerie de l’Académie est ouverte à toute heure. Que vous ratiez un jour de cours parce que vous êtes malade m’importe peu, que vous en ratiez plusieurs parce que vous négligez votre santé, là, nous allons avoir un problème.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Permettez-moi d’en douter.

Il me fixa encore quelques instants mais capitula devant mon absence de réponse. Il soupira à nouveau, retourna à son bureau puis enleva son monocle afin de le nettoyer pour la quinzième fois du cours -un record selon Rave- avant de lancer d’un ton las.

\- Messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde se leva mais il nous stoppa d’un geste de la main et d’une voix beaucoup plus menaçante.

\- Notez toutefois que le prochain que j’entends ne serait-ce qu’éternuer, aura droit à un aller simple pour sa chambre et y restera le temps nécessaire à son rétablissement.

Kary fit mine d’éternuer.

\- Avec bien évidemment, interdiction formelle de se lever de son lit, repas spécial à base de soupe revigorante et tout le travail raté à rattraper. Cela vous tente M.Djedi ?

Le fameux M.Djedi enfonça ses mains au fond de ses poches et détourna les yeux. Ce fut au tour de Renan de se retenir de rire. Nous fûmes enfin libres de quitter la salle et alors que je pressais le pas pour rejoindre ma chambre et éviter les représailles de notre professeur, une main m’attrapa le bras. Je me retournai, pensant tomber nez à nez avec un nécromancien passablement énervé mais c’est un sourire flamboyant que je rencontrai. Rave faisait de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude, je pouvais le sentir.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous Hyde ?

\- Excuse-moi, je vais plutôt aller me reposer, je n’ai pas très faim.

Son « Oh… » remplit de déception m’arracha une grimace. Rave était le pilier de nous autres premieres années et mettait toute son énergie à ce que tout le monde s’entende bien ainsi qu’à ce que les gens autour de lui soient heureux. Beaucoup le trouvaient naïf, moi je trouvais ça adorable, c’est pourquoi, être celui à l’origine de sa moue triste me fit un pincement au cœur. Je m’excusai à nouveau et me détachai doucement de son emprise pour repartir en direction de ma chambre.

Je fis un détour par la salle d’eau afin de me rincer le visage puis rejoignis enfin le couloir des chambres. En entrant je déposai mon sac sur mon étagère en me disant que je rangerai plus tard. Ce n’était pas dans mes habitudes de laisser trainer mes affaires, mais ce soir, l’appel de mon lit était beaucoup trop fort. Je me laissai tomber dessus, les bras en croix.

_\- Si un élève ne se sent pas bien, l’infirmerie de l’Académie est ouverte à toute heure_

Non, je n’étais pas malade. Quoi que … Peut-être que ces cauchemars incessants m’empêchant de dormir depuis quelques jours étaient le fruit de mon cerveau qui lui, était malade. Puis je vis à nouveau le sourire de Rave. L’avoir en tant que colocataire était peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Je n’avais jamais réussi à le lui dire convenablement mais je voulais le remercier de tout ce qu’il faisait pour moi sans s’en rendre compte. Parfois, sa présence seule arrivait à me remonter le moral, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Je me redressai et détachai mes cheveux qui s’éparpillèrent sur les draps derrière moi puis me mis à les fixer longuement. A quand remontait la dernière fois que je les avais coupés, et pourquoi avais-je voulu les laisser pousser. Je ne m’en rappelais même plus, y avait-il seulement une raison ?

Soudain, des pleurs me parvinrent de l’intérieur de la chambre. Je me levai de mon lit afin d’en trouver l’origine et en les suivant, me retrouvai face à mon miroir. Celui-ci ne reflétait pas mon image mais celle d’un petit garçon en pleurs. Je m’accroupis afin d’être à sa hauteur et lorsque je compris ce que j’avais en face de moi mon sang se glaça.

Ces cheveux longs et châtains, ces cicatrices écarlates … Ma main se porta d’elle-même à mon cou, effleurant du bout des doigts les restes de ces terribles années. Le petit garçon était trempé et tremblait de froid. Ma main libre vint se poser sur la surface glacée du miroir comme si elle pouvait le traverser pour que je puisse prendre l’enfant dans mes bras tandis que la boule qui obstruait de plus en plus ma gorge ne laissa s’échapper mes mots qu’en un murmure imperceptible que j’aurais voulu qu’il entende.

\- Ne pleure pas, je t’en supplie. Tout va s’arranger je te le promets.

La vision releva la tête. Ses yeux bleu/gris avaient perdu toute vie et n’étaient plus que deux billes vides. Ces yeux que tout le monde trouvaient fascinants, héritage familial que j’aurais préféré enfouir à tout jamais. Le petit garçon me fixa, les larmes continuant à couler jusqu’à ce qu’une voix se fasse entendre au loin.

\- Hyde ! Mon chéri, viens par ici. Je suis désolée, maman ne voulait pas te faire mal.

Je regardai derrière lui, m’attendant à voir _cette femme_ apparaître à chaque instant. L’enfant semblait à présent terrifié, et je ne savais que trop bien pourquoi. Il retourna soudain son regard vers moi et franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient en quelques pas. Je le vis traverser le miroir et ouvris les bras pour le rattraper, tombant en arrière par la même occasion. Malheureusement, en rouvrant les yeux j’étais toujours aussi seul qu’à mon arrivée, au milieu de cette grande chambre. La nuit était à présent totalement tombée et plongeait la pièce dans la pénombre. Je me tournais d’un côté, puis de l’autre, espérant apercevoir la vision que j’avais eu, mais rien. Seulement une mare de cheveux étalée au sol et mon reflet habituel dans ce miroir en face de moi, la lumière de nos lunes faisant ressortir le gris de mes yeux et faisant briller les traces de larmes dur mes joues. Je les essuyais du revers de ma manche et ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse.

Il y a des années, j’avais entendu parler d’un rituel dangereux pouvant sacrifier la magie élémentaire d’un mage contre une nouvelle aléatoire. Je l’avais effectué en souhaitant sortir de l’enfer dans lequel je vivais. Pourtant, lorsque j’avais souhaité ‘‘disparaître’’ lors de ce rituel, ce n’était pas une magie d’invisibilité à laquelle je pensais. On toqua à la porte et la poignée s’abaissa. J’eu assez de réflexe pour me relever et activer mes pouvoirs avant de voir la tête de Rave passer par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Hyde, tu es là ?

Je me reculai lentement vers le mur pour ne pas qu’il entre en collision avec moi. J’arrivais à présent à étendre mon pouvoir à mes vêtements mais ne savais toujours pas me rendre inconsistant. Rave entra sans un mot et s’avança dans la chambre avant de se stopper net. Il se tourna vers le miroir et le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis il soupira et se frotta le visage. Il partit s’allonger dans son lit, tourné vers le mien et chuchota avant de fermer les yeux pour s’endormir :

\- Si seulement tu pouvais te confier davantage à moi. Porter un poids est toujours plus simple à deux tu sais …

~~~~~~

Les jours s’enchainaient et se ressemblaient. La nuit, Hyde cauchemardait à en transpirer à grosses gouttes et je devais le secouer de toutes mes forces pour l’en sortir. Le jour, il somnolait en cours et essuyait les remontrances de M.Valence comme si de rien était. J’avais fini par parler à notre professeur des nuits agitées de mon colocataire et il s’était alors adoucit.

Cependant, après une semaine, cette histoire ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait faire quelque chose. Je ne supportais plus de voir Hyde souffrir ainsi, et c’est après notre dernier cours de la semaine d’idéal et ambition que je mis mon plan à exécution.

\- Rave ?

La voix de notre professeur me stoppa alors que j’allais sortir de la salle. Il me fit signe de me rapprocher et je me positionnai face à lui, qui était appuyé contre son bureau.

\- Tu as pu parler avec Hyde ?

\- J’ai encore essayé ce matin, comme toute cette semaine. Mais comme d’habitude il m’a dit que tout allait bien et que je ne devais pas m’inquiéter pour de petits cauchemars.

M.Valence soupira longuement en se massant les tempes.

\- Ce gamin aura ma peau …

Je riais intérieurement en repensant à son changement de caractère en classe et en privé, mais s’il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas, c’était son implication dans la réussite et l’épanouissement de ses élèves. Et je savais qu’il s’inquiétait autant que moi de l’état de Hyde.

\- D’ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez pu voir pour ce soir ? Demandai-je.

Il releva la tête et me sourit.

\- Oui, le cuisinier est au courant, vous pourrez passer par l’entrée des livraisons. Ilyes fera son tour de garde à ce moment pour s’assurer qu’il n’y a pas de problème.

\- Parfait !

Je m’inclinais avec un sourire radieux et me retournai pour partir quand il me retint par le bras.

\- Je compte sur toi.

Mon sourire s’élargit de nouveau et je lui posais une main sur l’épaule avant de partir pour de bon. Il fallait que j’attrape Hyde avant que l’envie de partir se balader je ne sais où pour revenir tard dans la nuit lui prenne. Je couru à notre chambre et heureusement pour moi, il était là. Il ne tourna même pas la tête en m’entendant entrer, trop concentré à admirer les broderies du manteau qu’il venait d’enlever. Je me postai alors à côté de lui, mains sur les hanches, et ce n’est qu’après une bonne trentaine de secondes qu’il tourna enfin la tête vers moi. J’étais bien décidé à le faire aller mieux ce soir.

\- Ces broderies sont à ce point plus intéressantes que moi ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Désolé, question stupide, je sais.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sembla réfléchir, puis la referma. Je venais très probablement de lui ôter les mots de la bouche.

\- Bon, du coup si tu as fini ta contemplation, faut qu’on se dépêche avant la fin du tour de garde d’Ilyes. Habille-toi vite !

J’attrapai des vêtements dans son armoire et les lui tendis, lui ordonnant de se dépêcher. Voyant qu’il n’avait pas le choix et que je n’étais pas décidé à lui en dire plus, il obéit sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés. De mon côté je mis les vêtements les plus présentables que j’avais et une fois Hyde emmitouflé dans les siens, je lui attrapais le poignet pour l’entrainer à ma suite. En arrivant dans le hall d’entrée, une voix nous interpella.

\- Hep, la tignasse et son copain, vous croyez aller où comme ça ?

Je me retournais lentement. Mme Berry se tenait devant nous, bras croisés et les yeux plissés comme si elle pouvait deviner nos intentions en sondant nos esprits. Hyde se contenta de se retourner vers moi un sourcil levé. Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire maintenant ?

Alors que je cherchais la meilleure excuse dont j’étais capable, je vis Ilyes et M.Valence arriver dans le couloir derrière elle. En la voyant, ils s’échangèrent un regard entendu et la voix du nécromancien s’éleva dans les airs.

\- Ah, Mme Berry, je vous cherchais.

Elle se tourna vers l’endroit d’où provenait la voix.

\- M. Valence, Ilyes, vous tombez bien. Ces jeunes gens ici présents semblent avoir affaire quelque part alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

M.Valence posa son regard sur nous avec un sourire. Il n’y avait que lui pour s’amuser d’une situation pareille quand tout ce que j’aurais voulu faire était partir me cacher dans le trou d’une souris. Hyde était toujours à côté de moi, regardant tour à tour, nos professeurs, Ilyes et moi, surement de plus en plus perdu. Notre cher professeur au monocle continua :

\- Bien, Ilyes, je te laisse t’occuper d’eux ? J’ai à vous parler Mme Berry, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ilyes hocha la tête et se dirigea vers nous tandis que nos deux professeurs s’éloignaient. Mme Berry nous lança un dernier regard et disparu. Quand Ilyes fut finalement le seul devant nous, Hyde se décida à parler d’un ton calme :

\- Ilyes, je t’assure que je ne sais rien de ce qu’il se passe. Je me suis fait kidnapper.

Il me sembla apercevoir un rictus amusé passer sur le visage du chef de garde quand il nous fit un signe de tête pour nous indiquer de le suivre. Il nous guida jusqu’à une porte dans les cuisines qu’il ouvrit.

\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

\- Oui ! Merci Ilyes, je te revaudrai ça.

Et sans demander mon reste je repris le poignet de Hyde en m’enfonçant dans la pénombre. On marcha une bonne dizaine de minute au pas de course avant que mon camarade ne dise quelque chose. Il le fit alors que je ralentissais le pas.

\- Rave … Est-ce que je peux savoir où on va ?

Je lui lâchai finalement le poignet pour me retourner vers lui en écartant les bras

\- Juste ici !

Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour voir l’enseigne derrière moi et à nouveau, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer, entrant dans le bâtiment avant lui. Une fois à l’intérieur, un homme tiré à quatre épingles nous accueillit.

\- Bonsoir, vous aviez réservé ?

\- Oui, nous avons réservé une table pour deux au nom de Fenrir Valence.

L’homme paru dubitatif et me fixa quelques instants avant de nous inviter à le suivre. Le temps d’arriver à notre table, Hyde se pencha au-dessus de mon épaule pour chuchoter :

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n’as pas vraiment la prestance d’un Valence.

\- Roh, la ferme.

Je pressai le pas et l’entendit retenir un rire. J’avais réussi à le sortir de sa morosité du jour, c’était déjà une bonne chose. Une fois la première partie de mon plan réussie et installés à table, le menu en main, il était temps de passer à la phase deux.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Est-ce que je peux d’abord savoir ce que l’on fait ici ?

\- Renan m’a assuré qu’ils font le meilleur poisson de la ville. Il m’a également vanté les mérites de leurs desserts, même si Kary à râlé que ça manquait d’épices. M’enfin, c’est Kary, il …

\- Rave.

Hyde avait posé son menu et me fixait, l’air sérieux. Je soupirai.

\- Tout le monde à bien vu que quelque chose n’allait pas et on veut t’aider à aller mieux. On est tous inquiets, M.Valence encore plus. J’avais déjà projeté de t’organiser une sortie pour te sortir la tête de tes trop longues réflexions et il m’a conforté dans mon idée en me donnant carte blanche. Même Kary et Renan voulaient venir ce soir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous donner autant de mal, ce n’est pas grand-chose.

C’était à mon tour de le fixer en levant un sourcil et il détourna le regard en se replongeant dans la lecture du menu. Pour quelqu’un qui n’aime pas les mensonges, il était particulièrement accroché à celui-ci.

Le repas se passa finalement dans la bonne humeur. J’avais décidé de changer de sujet pour ne pas embêter de trop Hyde et ça avait l’air de lui faire plaisir puisqu’il participa à la discussion avec légèreté. Le repas était succulent et lorsque le serveur vint nous annoncer le prix final, je fus bien heureux d’avoir eu le soutien de Fenrir sur ce coup-là. Le serveur fut d’ailleurs très étonné lorsque je lui tendis la bourse contenant l’argent, surement préparé à nous jeter dehors pensant que l’on n’aurait pas assez.

Dehors, le vent s’était mis à souffler et je me félicitai intérieurement d’avoir pensé à prendre de quoi nous couvrir. Quand je tendis une écharpe à Hyde, il s’étonna.

\- On ne rentre pas directement à l’Académie ?

\- Pas tout de suite, j’ai un endroit à te montrer, tu viens ?

Je l’attendais un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle s’écartant de l’artère principale de la ville. Malgré la bonne soirée que l’on avait passée, Hyde restait Hyde et je craignais toujours qu’il se renferme ou s’énerve face à mon insistance et mon intrusion dans sa vie. Il regarda en direction de l’Académie mais finit par me suivre. Quelque chose me disait que même s’il ne voulait pas m’en parler, ses cauchemars étaient assez graves pour qu’il préfère retarder l’heure de sombrer dans les bras de morphée, comme beaucoup d’autres jours de la semaine.

On marcha côte à côte pendant un petit moment. Aucun de nous deux n’osait parler mais ce silence n’était aucunement dérangeant. Ce qui m’inquiétait le plus était de voir la fin de soirée approcher et ne pas avoir réussi à le faire aller mieux sur le long terme. Je n’étais pas dupe, je savais bien que si ses cauchemars étaient aussi graves que je le pensais, une seule soirée ne suffirait pas à tout arranger, mais j’avais au moins eu l’espoir qu’il s’ouvre un peu plus à moi et m’en parle un minimum.

Très vite, on avait traversé les hauts quartiers pour arriver près de l’église et on emprunta un petit escalier de pierre pour atterrir sur les toits de celle-ci. Je m’assis en tailleurs devant le panorama que l’on avait de la capitale et tapotais la place à côté de moi pour que mon camarade vienne s’y asseoir. Il s’exécuta sans détacher son regard de l’horizon.

\- C’est … c’est magnifique.

Je n’avais encore j’avais entendu ce mot sortir de sa bouche et encore moins vu une expression aussi enfantine sur son visage, lui qui était difficilement impressionnable.

\- N’est-ce pas ? J’ai découvert cet endroit la dernière fois que je suis allé me balader. De jour c’était déjà magnifique et à cause du couvre-feu je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de le voir de nuit du coup je me suis dit que ça serait l’occasion.

Il retourna dans sa contemplation sans un mot. C’était comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Cette ville éclairée devant nous qui donnait envie de courir dans les allées pour en découvrir les mystères, ces immenses remparts nous entourant que l’on pouvait voir d’ici, et plus loin, la forêt, les plaines, avec par endroits de petits regroupements lumineux témoignant de la vie au-delà des murs. Tout était si calme et si paisible que j’en avais arrêté de respirer de peur de troubler cette beauté ambiante.

Une bourrasque de vent se fit plus forte que les autres, entrainant les cheveux de Hyde qui vinrent m’obstruer la vue quelques instants. Je rigolai et me relevais pour me placer derrière lui. Je détachai la corde retenant cette cascade de cheveux châtains et il se retourna brusquement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C’est embêtant d’avoir des cheveux aussi longs quand il y a du vent.

\- Pas particulièrement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le forçai à regarder devant lui. Puis je m’amusai à peigner ses cheveux de mes doigts avant de me mettre à les tresser. Ils sentaient tellement bon que l’envie de plonger mon visage dedans me pris mais un reste de bonne conscience m’en dissuada. Je m’amusais comme un enfant, oubliant presque la raison de notre venue ici.

\- C’est si amusant que ça de coiffer des cheveux ?

\- J’avais une cousine qui passait son temps à me demander de coiffer les siens et ça me manque parfois, alors oui, je dirais que c’est amusant. Et puis en avoir d’aussi beau sous la main ce n’est pas tous les jours. D’ailleurs, elle ferait de toi sa nouvelle poupée si elle te voyait.

Je pouvais facilement imaginer ses yeux briller devant ce qu’elle aurait surement appelé des ‘‘cheveux de princesse’’. Ça l’occuperait des heures.

Quand Hyde réouvrit la bouche, son ton n’était plus qu’un chuchotement.

\- Ça doit être bien d’avoir quelque chose qui te manque.

Je ne répondis rien et continuais de jouer avec ses cheveux, attendant qu’il décide de se confier de lui-même. L’attente me parut interminable, mais il finit par reprendre :

\- Ces cauchemars que je fais … C’est un souvenir douloureux qui refuse de me lâcher.

Et ainsi il vida son sac, me racontant son enfance en tant que mage d’eau, ses parents qui en attendaient toujours plus de lui, qui voulaient être fiers d’exhiber un mage dans leur famille et qui n’hésitaient pas à être violents quand il n’atteignait pas leurs attentes. Plus il me racontait son passé plus j’avais l’impression de voir apparaitre ses cicatrices à travers ses vêtements ou que je pouvais le briser à chaque mouvement brusque. Il m’expliqua aussi qu’il avait réalisé de lui-même le rituel de magie insolite et que sa nouvelle magie lui avait permis de s’enfuir. Le temps qu’il finisse son récit, je lui avais tressés et enroulés les cheveux en un chignon haut puis m’étais rassis à côté de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il détacha son regard de l’horizon pour me regarder et fut surpris.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Je … Comment tu as pu supporter de garder tout ça enfoui. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux d’en avoir parlé ? De ne plus avoir à porter ça tout seul.

Il allait répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa pour regarder loin devant lui, ravalant difficilement sa salive.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être plus léger. Peut-être que je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à oublier ?

Je souris en me disant que j’avais réussi mon objectif, en étant fier d’avoir vu Hyde s’ouvrir à moi. Et si ce passé était lourd à porter, même pour deux personnes, je l’épaulerai autant qu’il le faudra pour ne plus jamais qu’il se retrouve dans une situation similaire. Puis, alors que j’allais me lever pour lui proposer de rentrer, il se tourna vers moi, les larmes aux yeux et me prit dans ses bras. Sa voix me parvint étouffée dans le tissu de mon col tandis que j’avais l’impression qu’il s’accrochait à moi comme s’il pouvait tomber à tout moment.

\- Rave, merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je le montre très mal mais je t’en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Depuis que tu es arrivé j’ai l’impression que j’arrive à aller mieux plus facilement, que je m’ouvre beaucoup plus. Juste le fait d’être avec toi me remonte le moral, et je...

Il se cramponna encore plus fort à mon manteau. Je ne savais pas s’il attendait une réponse de ma part et je savais encore moins quoi lui répondre. Je me contentai de lui rendre timidement son étreinte, de peur de le serrer trop fort dans mes bras.

\- Est-ce que …. Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir la personne qui me manquera si un jour on se retrouve séparés ?

Je mis un moment avant de comprendre ce que signifiait réellement ses paroles et ne pus m’empêcher de rougir furieusement en enfouissant moi aussi mon visage dans son col pour cacher ma gêne. Je finis par bredouiller un « oui » que j’espérais être assez compréhensible et il s’écarta pour me regarder dans les yeux avec ce que je ne pensais jamais être capable de voir un jour, un sourire rayonnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens particulièrement, à ne pas remercier les participants à cette théorie, des bisous :')


End file.
